Lost in smiles of Lust
Waking the Demon Myst and Shade were standing over the transforming Reikon Kyuuban. "When will the fun start?" Myst seemed to ask the sleeping bodies. "Oi! Ice Man, Vampire Lady, where are we?" Van barely able to get to his feet in the confusion. "Welcome to the house of the Reikon Kyuuban. You're safe here. Shade let you in." Myst said, glad someone woke up. "House of the Reikon Kyuuban? Heh. That means we made it through the whole process right?" Van looked around in awe. "You did. The others need more time. I'm sorry, but I can't make them wake up.." Myst looked upset. she hoped Shade could't sense it. The demon was just walking out of the mansion, carrying jars of blood. "You don't expect me to feed three vampires, do you?" "Heh they'll be ok. I don't think they mind catching up on sleep anyway." Van looked toward Atsuya and Shiro but still speaking to Myst "So....what's next?" "This could take some time for me to explain. You have power that is unlearnable. It must be of instinct, nothing more. Shade never had train to use his demon powers, save the advanced versions. But, this is not a blessing, like demons, nor is it learnt, like Shinigami. Do you understand?" Shade set the jars down, and walked back to Myst. "If you need to talk, let me know." he wispered to her, feeling her emotions. "I just have to use instinct? Heh. That's one of my best traits. I'm willing to do what it takes in order to get revenge on that smug Kanata." Van looked intense. Myst charged a red ball in her hand. "Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei" She fired the ball into the woods. The blast was exceedingly large, proving she was the best. Her pink hair wipped around her face from the force. Shade gasped, he had never seen such raw force in a single attack. "WHAT WAS THAT!!?" Van covered his eyes after being pushed back from the force. "That's the power I'm missing out on?" "It will take years for you to do Satsuei like me. I'm the strongest Kyuuban, so I'm gonna improve upon this in due time." Shade burst out laughing, for no reason. Improve? Oh Sh!t. She's already able to 'kill me' with that, how could it get worse? "Heh. Well let's get started. I'll learn the basics and go from there. What''s first Lady Trainer?" Van smirked as he realized just what kind of power he has inside of him now.'' Myst looked at Van. "Feel the desire to kill. The rest will follow." "The desire to kill huh? That's easy." Van started thinking of Kanata stabbing him and ripping through his body. I'll get the guy back for everything he put me and Atsuya through. "Now focus the emotions, the instict, and create a manifested ball and use it like a weapon." Myst said, instructing. "Focus my emotions....I want to kill Kanata...''form it into a ball....''I want to kill him...''and use it as a weapon! YA!" Van formed a small energy ball that went a few feet in front of him before dying out. "Whew! That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" "Not exactly. You just need to train and make it more emotional." Shade was half ready to create an ice wall, just in case Van's blast would wipe out the entire Eastern Seabord. "Nice try kid, nice try." "More emotion?...Hm. I think I can do this. I want to kill him....I want to kill him...I want to kill him. No! I WILL kill Kanata!" Van started to form a ball of energy in his palms. 'Oi Lady trainer...where do I let this go?" "Just fire it! Never hold it. Aim for Shade or something." Myst knew how volitle the attack can be, even at low level. "Ice man! You're pretty strong. Tell me how this is so far...YA-HA!!" Van fired it toward Shade with all his might. Shade simply raised a ice wall, without releasing his Shikai. However, the wall was unable to resist the impact. The wall shattered, and the whole blast nailed Shade, sending him into a tree. "Oi Ice Man! You ok? More importantly...Lady Trainer. How was that?" Van looked ready for more to come. Myst was barely standing. Her Satsuei was deadly, but she needed blood to restore her energy. "One second." she said, as she cracked open a jar of blood, and drank half. "Heh. That looks tasty! I want blood!" Van began to look at Myst like a rabid dog. ''What is this feeling? Shade pulled himself out of the tree. "Not bad, not bad at all kid. Sorry, but you lack enough concussive force in yours. That would have had a chance at killing me. otherwise." Myst tossed the jar to Van. "Drink up. You'll need it." Van drank it down like a man lost in the desert. "Concussive force? I want to keep them alive so I can kill them slowly. I don't want to use something like that to kill my foes." Shade used his Kogeru to appear next to Van. "Wanna test the healing factor you now have?" he was acting like the Joker from the Dark Knight, which was insane as is, but Shade initiated his demon form for a few seconds. "Healing factor? Bring it on!" Van looked as eager as always Shade unsheathed Shinjitsu Zan-no, and with a florish, impaled Van, and slashed downwards. The cut began in the middle of his chest and ended near his center of his thigh. "Guah!" Van coughed up blood and looked as the wounds began to heal faster than anything he has ever seen before. "Heh heh heh. Kanata won't know what hit him after this." Van started smiling as blood still dripped from his face "Not fast enough. You never seen mine did you? Mine is takes nary a heartbeat and not a scratch on me. Kanata would have you dead in the same space of time. He's methodical, however. That's his flaw. He wouldn't release his full power at the start. He would make us feel the same suffering he has." Shade said, rather calm. "Yea. I must get stronger! This isn't enough to defeat him yet. I must reach the next level cause I'm certain he has by now." Van looked down in rememberance of his former friend. Shade grinned. "Well, after him, the entire Soul Society. You in?" Van looked over at Atsuya and Shiro realizing he isn't a regular shinigami any longer "Heh heh. If I'll get stronger then I'm in!" Van smiled wide at the though of the offer in front of him. "Well, I don't think its safe to move on, just yet." Shade said noticing Myst's emotions. Myst however, was down on the ground crying. "Sis, you ok?" Shade sped over to Myst. The vampire was too caught up feeling guilty to notice Shade was next to her. "Myst was it? Are you ok? Did us coming here upset you?" Van asked confused on what was going on "No. I-I don't want p-p-people like us anymore. I don't like to make Kyuuban. Those who are turned, are lucky, never having to endure pain and loss. Why did I have to change? Shade, please. just end this. If I die, then all those I changed would return to normal. Please, kill me." Shade's mental walls caved in, and his Reitsu poured out. "Yeah, and you'll make me and Shirokyu into them, think before you ask that!" he snapped. "Why would your death help anyone? I came back, for you and Loran. That's it. No one else could have made me sell my soul. Remember how the Shinigami tore us apart? This is our chance to show them why they need to be erased, demons and Kyuuban would rule the world. Its perfect." Van stepped toward Myst. "I don't know much about what's going on, but what I do know is that without you there is no way for me, Atsuya, Shiro, and even Shade to make it through all of this. We need your leadership and your training! Shade took us in from when we left the sereitei as rogues so I'm perfectly fine with helping him crush them into oblivion!" "He's right sis, me, Shirokyu, even these guys, we all need you. If you fall, I would walk to Hell with you, and never return. So, will you stop freaking out?" Shade said, trying to help. "Y-yeah. I think trurning three in one day was what led me to snap. I'm sorry." Myst stopped crying. "It's ok sis. You know I can feel your emotions. I knew this was bound to happen." "I must apologize too. I shouldn't have forced this upon you. There was another way but we were too anxious" Van said feeling guilty. Shade helped her up. "C'mon, that sounds like me. One Emo per household please." "Don't worry Myst. We're all here to help. Let's make all those smarmy bastards pay for everything they've done to us!" Van said trying to sound as heroic as possible. "Ok. I get it. So, Shade, wanna become a blood sucker? Not that you need more power under your control." Myst started joking. "Nah, not today. I don't need a healing factor added to the one I've got now." Another person came out from the mansion holding a tux. "Hey Shade, how's this for a tux?" He then took a look at the blood storage room and realized something was missing. "Okay, Who took 7 jars of AB+ Blood? I was going to drink that!" "Whew! I'm pumped for more training! But hey! Who's that coming out?" Van asked pumped up at all that was going on around him. "That would be Kite. And these guys needed it." Shade said, loud enough for Kite to hear. He wanted to fight the guy who claimed Myst was the best. Myst was too busy thinking to hear it. "The 'best' huh? Maybe he can tame the 'law'. We now just have to fine a willing trainer for Atsuya." Van said not thinking of how the others felt about the idea. "Fine, I'll train that dude. But promise me you will not take my jars of blood without my permission." Kite said as he took another 3 jars of blood, these few being darker then others. "These, are the blood of my recently dead comrades of the 13 Dracula. I'm sure you know about blood types. As of now, your blood type is RKB. Drink these jars of blood only when necessary." "Fine, but Myst knows the dangers of my blood. It's like crack to you guys. Not surprising, seeing as I used Heroine for a few years." Shade said, adopting a darker tone. Myst looked at Shade with shock. "That was the big secret? Shade, why didn't you tell me?" "Because, I love you. I didn't want to give you a reason to regret what happened on that day. That's why." Van kicked Shiro and Atsuya awake. "So you guys are going to stay asleep the enitire time?" Atsuya moaned with annoyance "I hate you Van." "Heh. Save the hatred for later. You'll need it." Van then looked over to the others "So sorry to break the dramatic tension but what's going to happen now? They're two teachers and three 'students'. Unless one of you wants to train 2 of us I'm thinking things aren't looking too good." Van said holding up both hands in a demonstration of a math problem. "Ugh! Van do you really have to be so dense ALL the time? You went through that spiritualistic experience but you still have the same idioticness as always. No matter I'll be the best Vampire here." Atsuya looked at Myst "So what can I do now? Fly though walls, vanish, drink blood, grow fangs, turn into bats, all of that good stuff right?" "I'm fine with 2 or 1. Depends on Myst." Kite said. "To answer your question," Kite continued, he turned into a bat and then flew through walls. He then grew his fangs and drained some of everyone's blood. "If you think training with me being your teacher is easy, I suggest you train with Myst or leave now." Kite said as people usually underestimated him due to him being a child. 2 Boys and 1 Girl came out. The boy with blue hair asked, "Eh? Is our food ready yet?" The other boy with purplish hair replied to the boy, "Hitsuke, don't be so impatient!" He then realized Shade and Myst being there and shouted, "Eh, Big Brother? What are ya doin' here?" "What? I haven't seen you in a while, and you never show up at my place." Shade said, allowing his eyes to flash blue, creating a slight cooling of the air. Shiro looked over at Kite "Bat-child! You will be with the law. Do NOT let me down." Van laughed. "Oi Ice Man! Calm yourself....the temperature is dropping if you haven't noticed. And so it's going to be me and Atsuya studying under Myst?" "Have some courtesy!" Atsuya kicked Van in the leg "What was that for stupid kid!?" Van said as he looked ready to impale Atsuya "That's the brother that they were telling us about back at Shade and Miss Loran's house, Van....I think." "Shut it fleas! We did not come her to learn about their family. We are here because you two are not strong enough to clean your own noses." Shiro impatiently grumbled Van looked at his brother in annoyance "Then I take it you're here to babysit?" "Stupid flea! I wanted more strength. That way I can take down that ice mutt even easier" Shiro looked back at Kite "So Bat-child. Are you ready?" Kite was annoyed at the fact that he had to train such a person. "Why not, Ice Loser?" "The bat-child has a toungue?" Shiro laughed in annoyance. "To think someone would question the LAW so easily. Very well child. I will take you as my tutor" "The Law? That's pretty cocky for being a loser. Well, Whatever. I'll show you that I ain't someone to mess with." Kite said, seemingly annoyed at Shiro. "Loser!? That's a very bold thing to say from someone who looks as if he hasn't left diapers yet. Do not take me lightly bat-child" Shiro looked at Kite with disdain. Van punched his brother in face "Shiro! Do you REALLY have to start fights EVERYWHERE you go? We came here to learn not to be slaughtered. We've both seen the strength of these guys so try to keep your ego in check." "Neither do you take me lightly, Ice Face." Kite said as he started walking away, obviously losing interest. "Ice face? You must be referring to that mutt! And don't you walk away from me you bat-child! You WILL train me! And I WILL become stronger!" Shiro said becoming impatient at waiting for his training to begin Tears Don't Fall Shade used Kogeru to appear in front of Kite. "I need to talk with you, in private, if we can." Myst sensed Shade was on the verge of killing Kite, if not breaking every bone in the kyuuban's body. Van walked Atsuya over to Myst. "Care for having two students such as us?" Van asked sheepishly. "It's fine by me. But your friend may be without instruction when Shade's done with Kite." Myst said, scared at the feeling she was feeing off of Shade. Kite continued walking on, "What do you want? I hate being disturbed when I'm drinking my tea." He said as he poured a cup of tea and sat at his balcony. "You ever see Myst leave here? Well, she finds me, and I give her my blood. From what I see, she's hooked on the stuff. I need you to stop her from leaving here. Please Kite." Shade begged. Kite threw a jar of blood towards Shade. "A Blood Addiction Antidote. If she's addicted on blood, tell her that this is blood. I cannot completely stop her from leaving here but I would try." Atsuya looked around confused. "So are we all going to become addicted to blood? Or is it just due to Lady Myst's 'circumstances' ?" "It's just those who drink my tainted blood." Shade said. "You all need blood, but mine is off limits from now on. Clear?" "No one want's the blood of a demon here." Van said arrogantly. "We have vampiric blood now. I want the blood of those shinigami!" "Oi, Ice Face! Use Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei then I can see how good you are and I can teach you accordingly." Kite asked. Shade walked over to Myst. "You hungry? i got a jar of blood, and Kite's none the wiser." Myst ripped the jar from Shade's hands, and downed it in no time. She quickly passed out from a unknown side effect. "Myst? You ok? Myst?!" Shade knelt down to check her vital signs. She was still aiive. "Thank God." he wispered. As long as she was alive, Shade would let Kite live. "The red beam of hatred huh?" Shiro walked over to a clearing and let out a huge burst of energy causing a ripple effect in the air "That good enough?" Van was in shock "I was told you need massive amounts of hatred. How are you able to so easily?!" Shiro looked at Kite "I just thought of him." "Not bad. I would say you might be the best in all of your friends. How about having a RK competition? The newly turned RKs will fight each other, determining who is the best." Kite said. Leon was there with two other people. "Follow this." Kite said as he drank the blood of one of Leon's subordinates and controlled him. "You drink their blood and control their blood from inside. This is a high-leveled technique but I'm showing it to you now because I feel that you can do it." "You want us to against the others?" Atsuya asked itching for battle Shiro looked away."I only want to perfect these new abilities so that I may begin to seek my revenge." Van started stretching out. "For once I think I might actually agree with Shiro. Heh. Who thought we would see the day." Shade, however, didn't even look back at what was going on. He simply sat there and watched Myst. "Do it! Control the the person and soon, you'll be able to have your revenge. Unless, You want me to seek that person out for you to test your new abilities on?" Kite said. Myst sat up and looked at Shade. "What the Hell was that for Shade?" "What? I did it to save your life." Shade said, calm. "Control Kanata? Heh. I wouldn't want my blood in him. He doesn't deserve this gift." Van said looking visibly angry at the thought of Kanata while moving his hand long his scar "You don't get this. You do not insert your blood into him. You drink his blood, making him half weak already. You can then bend him to your will and do whatever you want." Kite said disapprovingly. Shade and Myst walked over to the others, talking about how funny it would be if Shade turned into a Reikon Kyuuban. "Then you should've made that clearer, bat-child. They only have the brains of a flea." Shiro joked Van ignored Shiro looking at Shade. "What would that be like? A demon-vampire? Heh heh heh. The next thing you know there will be angels among us." Shade stopped, and with his evil grin spoke aloud. "Makes sense. After all, we have demons." "I guess they do, after all, I did say you drink their blood. So, Do it now Shiro Kujo!" Kite said. Shade simply stood against a tree so he could watch what was about to unfold. Myst stood beside Kite, watching the Kyuuban she had just created. Shiro lunged toward the targets for his training hoping to get done as soon as possible. I'll master this new power even if I have to listen to these people! Shade focused on the emotions in the air, feeling how Myst felt, and thankfully, she relaxed a little. Don't become consumed by emotions, because you'll end up like me. "I must become stronger! Without new strength the LAW cannot become stronger and carry out each sentence to its fullest!" Shiro yelled furious at the thought of his weakness His target just kept disappearing and reappearing. Kite asked Leon, "It's him right?" Leon nodded his head and Kite said to Shiro, "Be careful now. He isn't an easy opponent, even for the LAW." "I will find a way to devour him!" Shiro said lusting after his opponents flesh. "I want to get stronger! I need this power!!" Shade walked over to his younger sibling, "So, when will you offically move in with us? Your room's still there, and we have enough room for a party. It's boring around the house with only me and Loran there." "How about after this fight is over? Could Riiko and Hitsuke move in too?" Shirokyu asked. Kite was laughing at Shiro not being able to control that guy. "Ah, stop already! At this rate, I'm going to die of laughter!" "I'll prove you wrong!" Shiro started to become more angry at the fact that I was losing in such a horrible manner. Kite smiled as he saw that. He thought, "That boy reminds me of myself, always trying, never giving up. That kind of person would become a great leader." Shiro started to feel a deep tremble in his chest. "What is this!? IT'S LIKE SOMETHING IS TRYING TO EAT ITS WAY OUT OF ME!" Kite's smile turned into a grin, knowing that Shiro might be reaching his stage. Shiro started coughing and then blood poured out of his mouth. The blood then swirled around him like cocoon, breaking away revealing a new figure. "I feel weaker, but I can feel my energy rising." Shiro said in his Vampiric Stage form. Kite continued to grin as Shiro, saying, "Thats it. The law has evolved. I need not tutor you anymore. You'll find your own way." he said as he started walking away from Shiro after leaving a note behind. "Heh! Hey Kite! Try to get to the fleas when you get the chance!" Shiro said using Kite's real name to make sure he got his attention. "And I'll take up the offer on this letter. It better not dissapoint." "It won't." Kite said, starting to like the LAW. Into The Horizon: The Setting Sun Made Of Blood "Hey Myst! Which of us is going first?" Atsuya asked as he stretched out with Van. "Well, Van can show you his new trick, and then we will figure you who's first. Van, you know what to do, right?" Myst asked, watching the two RK intently. Shade looked at his younger brother, and smiled. "i said your friends could come down whenever they want, remember? So, yes, they can move in with us." "Heh heh. Now?" Van smirked "Sure I guess." "WHAT!? Van knows stuff already!?" Atsuya whimpered sadly into a corner Van started charging up and fired a 'bullet' of blood into the distance "Once you become stronger, you'll be able to do this with no problem." Myst was glad her student picked up so easy. "Now, compare it with mine." Myst fired her own, the force of which could be felt for a great distance. "And yes, Van was the first of you to learn from me, so he has an advantage." "Wheeeeeew!" Van had to duck down in order to stop from being blown back from the force of Myst's skill. "Hey Myst! Can I learn a personal skill too? So I can be better with it than Van?" Atsuya looked ready for action. "Now now pipsqueak. Its up to Myst to decide who goes first." Van winked at Myst indicating that he wanted to be chosen. Myst stood there, thinking. "Atsuya, there are no personal skills for us. What the one who turned you can do, you can do. If you were made naturaly, you would have all the power at your disposal." "Well I want everything I can get!" Atsuya said seemingly ignoring the maturity factor needed here. "I'm ready whenever you are." Van sighed "You know what? Why don't you just battle us both? I'm certain you could handle it as we are now." "Van, did you forget that I'm the best? It would take you two, and Kite to get me, but your funeral." Myst grinned, she would put those two through the ringer, and then some. "Of course you're the best. That's why we want you to train us." Van cracked his neck in order to loosen up for what he knew would certainly be no walk in the park. "Fine, get ready my friends. I won't hold back." Myst lunged in, attacking with a fury even Shade would never have. "Atsuya! Go!" Van tossed his friend toward Myst. "WAHHHHHH!!!" Atsuya screamed in horror. "Fine! Take this!' Atsuya drew his zanpakuto. Myst vanished with her vampiric speed, and appeared above Van. "Don't throw your team member like that, he could be in trouble next time." she said, floating down. "Oh I knew he could protect himself." Van said as he charged toward Myst knowing he could outmatch most opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Atsuya also charged at Myst. "I'll show you my skill!" Myst charged her vampiric Cero blast, Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei. "Kids, playtime's over. Sorry, but, this is the start of your end." She fired, aiming a little off as not to kill the two. "Sh!t!!" Van and Atsuya kicked off of each other still receiving serious burns from the beam. "What was that!?' Atsuya looked terrified "That was much stronger than before!" Van laughed "Oh well. Its still two against one" Not that' it'll matter at this rate "And that, was my strongest yet. But, of course, I am weakned by the attack. Your turn kids." Myst said, trying to catch her breath. Atsuya went to grab Myst to restrain her but grabbed the wrong area by mistake, blushing Atsuya panicked and let go. "Stupid kid!" Van shouted "Sorry! Sorry!" Astuya bowed before attacking again releasing his zanpakuto and wrapping its chains around Myst while Van releases his and attack. Myst let the chains bind her, as not to show off too much, but in the meantime, prepared to move out of it. "You think I'm honestly that weak? Stupid kids breed stupid thoughts I guess." Van stared at her confused "Are you really going to play around with us that much? You should be able to free yourself." Atsuya started feeling a burning sensation in his rib-cage. "Ketsueki Butoukai" Myst said, vanishing. "Vampires are almost as fast as demons, almost." She appeared, right behind the two. "What the platypus!" Van said feling a chill go down his back and swinging his weapon toward Myst Myst blocked it with only one finger. "Don't push it kid, I control more power than even Shade has. And I know you fought him, so you know his skills. I'm worse." "Heh. Wouldn't expect anything less from my teacher." Van laughed as he looked over at Atsuya who was still holding his sides "Your friend's powers are now awakening. Soon, he just may be a member of the 13 Dracula, just like myself. Your turn Van. Awaken the power within." Myst smiled at the two. "It'll be painful, but in the end, you'll be grateful." "Awakening huh?" Van said as he turned his attention back to Myst. "Good for him, but I don't feel any pain like that. Guess I need more anger!" Van charged at Myst releasing his zanpakuto "Wreak Havoc" he whispered. Myst drew her own Zanpakuto. "Shine down, Hikari no Megami." It became a seven and a half foot reverse blade sword, with which, she prepared to block any oncoming attacks. "So teacher? Care to dance?" Van charged at Myst slashing in the air and transferring the damage into Myst's body causing internal damage Myst recoiled from the pain, but it subsided in no time. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt? I mean, it did, but not too bad." "Heh. That's not all I have. Don't take me too lightly. My zanpakuto has many tricks." Van laughed. "Bring it on, Van." Myst moved in with her oversized sword, ready to bash Van's body. "Heh heh." Van smirked as he used his zanpakuto to switch places with Myst throwing her off balance. "What was that?? Myst asked Van, perplexed at the effect. Before he could answer, she lept at him again. "The power of creation and deletion!' Van said as he used his zanpakuto to appear directly behind Myst kicking her in the back. Myst went skidding in the dirt. "My favorite shirt. I'm gonna kill you for that!" Her hair became white, and her eyes became red. "You ready to face a true vampire?" "Honestly? No. But if it makes me stronger i'm all for it! At least now i don't have to worry about that beam of death!." Van joked with a worried look on his face. "Wrong. Unlike those who gained more power in their release, all of my existing abillities were enhanced. Therefore, that attack, just got better." Myst gathered golden energy on her blade, and quickly charged a '''Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei '''over top. "Did she really fall for that taunt!? I can only this a few more times but still..'" Van waited until the last minute then swapped places with Myst. "Hope I don't hit you with this sword, after all, it's a light Zanpakto. I'm afraid, if you don't awaken your own Vampire Stage, I'll kill you." Van knew he could feel an urge growing inside of himself but didnt know how to get to it. All he could do was keep fighting "Don't worry I'll be fine." ''Almost there. Just a little more. ''Myst fired the mixed blast at Van, filled with killing intent. Van held up his sword to black the blast and noticed the relection on his sword before being sucked in. "Wow. I think I just killed him. But I can still sense him. Odd." Myst walked back to the mansion. A head appeared from the sword. "Where do you think you're going?" Van started pulling his body free. "Ah. So THIS is the power of the Reikon Kyuuban? I like it!!" "So, spacial manipulation? Interesting." Myst chuckled. The kid learned fast. Atsuya shot a bone dart at Myst's back "Don't forget about me!" "Look like Atsuya's back in the fray." Van chuckled. "You two pass the test, good job." Myst returned to her normal self, only moving to dodge the bone. "And, Atsuya, don't shout if you want to attack me without a swift kick to your head." Atsuya passed out from the pressure of the bones escaping his skin. Van looked over at Myst as he released his transformation "So where do we go from here?" "Wherever you want. I cannot control your fates, they are yours to command." Myst said, her tone formal.